


Blanc Slate

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst August, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Time Travel, angstaugust2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Angst August Prompt 1: Chat BlancChat Noir is awoken from Akuma Possession, but what kind of world has he awoken to?
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/977877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Blanc Slate

The first thing he noticed was how empty his subconscious was. It was unlike waking from sleep because if that were the case, he would be able to feel his dreams trying to grip at his mind. It was the same feeling he had whenever an Akuma had taken him to be an accomplice to their plans.

He opened his eyes and looked around, his brain unable to make connections to his memories and what was around him. The city looked like it was underwater, the air cold on his face. Who had caused this?

The white Akuma fluttered into his clawed hands, showing that whatever had happened, Marinette had made it right in the end. Just as she always did.

Despite the dangerous surroundings, he looked at his lady and smiled. He saw her shoulders sag a little, and she wrapped her arms around his body.

He hugged her back as the thoughts of before the void rushed in.

Hawkmoth. 

His Mother. 

An Akuma.

He tightened his grip around Marinette as the realization surrounded him like the water around them. 

“Oh, God. What did I do?”

He felt Marinette’s fingers in his hair, attempting to ground him.

“I don’t know, Chat. But, it’s gonna be okay now…”

“Baby Bug!” Bunnix cried out, peaking through a sizeable white wormhole, “I’m so glad you fixed it!”

Wait, if Bunnix was here…

Chat pulled away, taking a good look at the Marinette in front of him. She was younger, by a couple of years at most, but by the guarded look in her eyes- the wall she had put between them until they knew each other’s bare faces- it was clear that she hadn’t experienced the same things he had. Meaning…

“Where’s my Marinette?”

The younger Ladybug pulled back at the use of her real name, further proof that she came from a time before. 

“You know my name?” she asked, but Adrien had something more pressing on his mind than spoiling her future.

“Where is my Marinette? Where is she?”

He looked around them, seeing only the ocean for miles and miles. Was she-? Did he-?

“Chat…” He felt the other Ladybug touch his arm, but her touch wasn’t as comforting as it had been moments before.

“I hurt her, didn’t I?” he spiraled, “I hurt her, and Father, and everyone else that ever mattered to us…”

Oh, God. He killed her parents, their friends, Master Fu.

Everyone was gone, and it was all his fault.

His knees gave out as he sobbed into his hands. He felt his suit give way as Plagg tucked himself into the space between his knees and his chest.

“I’m gonna bring everything back, Chat…” 

He knew she would -she always did- but, just like always, that couldn’t remove the guilt that lingered after the ladybugs disappeared. That feeling would remain for the restless sleep and night terrors that left him wondering what had happened when he was no longer in control of his mind. 


End file.
